


I wish the memories were real

by What_is_writing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I don't know, I wrote this before The Burning Maze came out, Reflection, angst??? kinda???, he's already dead, it was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_writing/pseuds/What_is_writing
Summary: Piper is grieving after Jason dies and starts wishing that Hera hadn't meddled.It's really short but I wrote this while suffering from writer's block and trying to get out then I decided to post it on Tumblr for no particular reason, now it's here





	I wish the memories were real

When Jason died, Piper felt like the world stopped spinning. They had seen this coming, he had been getting more reckless and wasn't sleeping much anymore. They had tried to warm him that this would happen but he hadn't listened and now it had. People had been trying to go through with normal life but she couldn't find a definition of that anymore. They'd broken up about a week before, it was mutual and they stayed friends. They had both felt like the relationship was based on lies placed by Hera so they decided to take a break, find out where they stood and see if it would work for themselves. Despite the breakup, she still felt like some of her had gone with him. Despite the breakup, she still missed everything about him. Despite the breakup, she still loved him. She knew that even fake memories were hard to get rid of and she hated that she couldn't remember the actual time spent together. She wanted to remember him by their real first kiss, their real first date, his smile when he looked at her and the others that he loved, the joy in his eyes when Thalia approved of Piper. She even wanted to remember all the times that she'd had to comfort him because at least she'd been there. At least they weren't fake. At least they were Jason.


End file.
